


Challenge Accepted

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [7]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ayumu is released from the hospital, Hozumi is the first person to visit him at home.  Unfortunately, Ayumu's broken collarbone makes playing video games a bit harder than usual, but Hozumi's always up for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HapaxLegomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 1 for the prompt "Remember how Kadowaki and Kohinata would just hang out and play video games and just do that whole Bros Being Dudes thing?"

After Ayumu was released from the hospital, Hozumi was the first person to visit him at home. Technically, as Heath liked to point out, Hozumi had visited Ayumu's home before Ayumu even arrived. When he had gone to the hospital after school like usual and learned that Ayumu had just been discharged, he had sprinted all the way to Ayumu's house, arriving before Ayumu and his parents managed to fight their way back through a traffic jam.

"Ayumu!" Hozumi yelled excitedly as soon as Ayumu maneuvered himself out of the car. He ran over to hug him, stopping just in time when he saw the sling and remembered the broken collarbone. "Welcome home! I brought you a surprise; come inside so I can show you!" He showed Ayumu the bag he was carrying, then rushed to hold open the door. Ayumu's parents both smiled as Hozumi somehow ushered Ayumu inside without ever actually touching him.

"Here look!" Hozumi exclaimed, shoving the bag over to Ayumu as soon as they were both safely settled on the couch. Ayumu tried to open it, but he struggled with only one good arm.

After the third time he caught the bag before it landed on the floor, Hozumi grew impatient and opened it himself. "It's the new Sengoku Warriors game!" he said, pulling out the case and offering it to Ayumu.

Ayumu's face lit up with a huge grin. "You got a copy! I was afraid they'd all be sold out by the time I went," he exclaimed.

"I went yesterday," Hozumi admitted. "I was waiting in line before the store even opened. I know they're your favorite, and this way you'll have something to do while your arm heals."

"Let's play together now; I call Sanada Yukimura!"

"Aww, you always pick him," Hozumi complained as he fished the controllers out from under the TV. "In that case, I call Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Ayumu laughed. "Always the little monkey, aren't you?" he said, making Hozumi stick out his tongue in reply.

It took several tries before Ayumu found a comfortable way to hold the controller, but as soon as he was settled, they launched into their usual battle, playing around with the new moves and combos that came in the new release. It wasn't long before it became clear that Ayumu was at a serious disadvantage with only one good arm though. "Uuuugghh, this is not working," he complained as he was soundly defeated yet again.

"We just have to make it more even, right?" Hozumi said. "So how about I give myself a matching disadvantage. Hmmm...oh! I know! I could do sit-ups while I'm playing; Heath-kun did say I needed to start doing more of them."

Ayumu laughed again, but he didn't discourage Hozumi. They played several more rounds that way, with Hozumi giving himself more and more absurd handicaps each time, until the last round saw him playing while doing a one-handed handstand.

His arm gave out right as he was soundly defeated by Ayumu. He collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, and they both started laughing. They were still laughing several minutes later when Ayumu's parents came in with snacks for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the inherent cuteness of these two may have interfered a little with their attempt to be bros, but hopefully it still works.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
